Limsa Lominsa
City History Legend holds that maritime Limsa Lominsa was founded 700 years ago. [[Llymlaen]], goddess of the sea, took pity on an armada of refugees from the far northern seas led by the great galley [[Galadion]]. She guided them to the southern coast of [[Vylbrand]], region known as [[La Noscea]]. A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thalassocracy thalassocratic] society quickly rose as the city spread through tiny islands connected by high steel and wood bridges. The city's shining white stone towers earned it the nickname of "Navigator's Veil" in the stories of the great bards. The leadership of the city is decided by victory of deadly nautical raced called the [[Trident]]. The most recent victor was [[Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn]] in the [[6th Astral Era]] year 1572. She is a former [[Roegadyn]] [[pirate]] and leader of the [[Maelstrom|Maelstrom Grand Company]] which is an extension of the 1st of 9 squadrons within the Lominsan Armada also known as the [[Lominsan Armada|Knights of the Barracuda]]. Admiral Merlwyb imposed ancient maritime law to expand her authority to directly command all ships in Lominsan waters, citing the threats posed by the [[Garlean Empire|Garleans]] and the [[Leviathan]]-serving sahaghin as justification. She is violently opposed by several powerful pirate dynasties, as well as most sahaghin tribes. City Culture Limsa Lominsa has, since [[the Calamity]], expanded its borders to include new neighborhoods called [[Mist]], which are accessible via [[ferry]] from the city docks and the [[Red Rooster Stead]] in Western La Noscea. Mist contains housing for many of the city's [[free companies]], shipping magnates, guild leaders, and wealthy merchants. Less fortunate citizens generally live aboard ships docked along the vast harbors or in cheap [[shanties]] strung along the docks. Shipbuilding, fishing, and international trade are Limsa Lominsa's primary industries. The city's security is maintained by the [[Yellowjackets]], formerly part of the [[Armada|Knights of the Barracuda]] but re-assigned to the [[Maelstrom|Maelstrom's]] juridiction by Admiral Merlwyn. The ordinary citizen of Limsa Lominsa is as comfortable on board a ship as walking on dry land. They tend to be hearty, boisterous, competitive and ambitious. Limsa Lominsa is filled with restaurants, taverns, brothels, dance halls, breweries, blacksmith shops, armories, and small trade stalls. There is little sexism and racisim, but Lomisans tend to be dismissive of farmers and "landlubbers"- especially those born outside of the city. Clothing is usually geared for seafaring, colorful but functional. [[Goblins|Goblin]] merchants and [[engineers]] are permitted into the city, provided they can afford and are willing to procure proper documentation. The [[adventurer's guild|Adventurer's Guild]] is well-established in Limsa Lominsa. Many merchants and tradeship captains utilize the services of novice adventurer's while the Guild's most illustrious members receive invitations into the Maelstrom and are employed by even the Admiral herself. While [[piracy]] is now repudiated by the Lominsan government, so much subterfuge, plotting, blackmail and petty larcency goes on even among the cities elite that it is never clear how lawful any individual citizen actually is. City Institutions *Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss City Neighborhoods '''Lower Decks''' *Bulwark Hall *Fisherman's Bottom '''Upper Decks''' '''Mist''' City VIPs